Shizune's Answer Part 2
by DarkSpartan96
Summary: Shizune and Naruto are truly happy but now because of their situation how will they tell their friend's and will they accept them as a couple? NarutoxShizune


**DarkSpartan96: Hello reader's I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is a sequel to Shizune's Answer's.**

**Summary: Shizune and Naruto are trully happy but now of their situation how will they tell their friend's and will they accept them as a couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

She was truly happy in her entire life as she rubbed her stomach with care, soon they would be receiving their first child in 9 month's. Naruto who received the news's from Shizune was super surprised but gained the courage at that moment and purposed to her which made her jump and did naughty stuff to him which made him happy but felt a cold chill thinking how her hormone's will change she will truly make his life hell with pleasure.

Now all they had to do at the moment was tell the rest of their friend's they are in a relationship and the news' but how will they take it?

Naruto awoke in the morning like usual and tried to get up but couldn't as he felt something on his chest preventing him so he looked down and saw the beauty sleeping peacefully on him. He smiled but stopped as he felt her hand touch his member who is currently in _**'morning wood mode'**_ making him groan.

"Naruto your so big" she moaned in her sleep as she currently had a heavy blush on her cheek's.

"Seriously she's thinking about that in her dream's" he whispered as he tried to get out of bed without waking her up and end up having a morning pleasure which would be great but he would end up exhausted for the entire day. He successfully got out of her grip and went straight to the bathroom and did his business.

When he came out of the bathroom to get ready for the day he saw Shizune fully awake as she held the sheet's to her chest as she was blushing at the mere sight of him now.

"Good Morning Shizune-Chan" he said as he walked over to her and gave her a short passionate kiss and picked up his pant's that laid on the ground and started to put them on.

"Good Morning to you too Naruto-Kun" she said as she too got up from the bed allowing the sheet's fall from her grasp showing off her naked body but went and put on her undergarment's and robe on. After finishing clothing themselves they both sat on his bed in total silence but both decided to break the silence.

"So Shizune-Chan how...well you know tell the other's?" he said as he held her hand in his grasp to let her know he was here for her.

"W..well Im not sure yet but I know the first person we should tell" she said to him and looked into his eye's as she was determined but deep within them she was scared.

"Who? Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said to having no clue who to tell first but stopped thinking at the moment when he saw her glaring at him "What Sakura?".

"Worse...Tsunade-Sama" she said to him making him turn pale from fear of just thinking of her reaction and the consequence from the Hokage's wrath but he looked at her and smiled and placed a hand on her cheek making her blush from his touch.

"Heh well im not really wanting to sign my death wish but ill do it for you" he said as he leaned toward's her and planted a kiss on her lip's again and felt her place her hand on his.

"For us" she whispered with a smile and returned the kiss again but both stopped and headed for the Hokage Tower to tell the most fearsome women there new's.

When they got there in front of the Tower Naruto started to sweat ALOT but had a calm expression as did Shizune but both held hand's as a sign of their courage and made way to her office. Once they reached the door Naruto reached for the door handle as he felt his heart beat race with each second as he started to turn the handle slowly as if time suddenly slowed down. He opened up the door slowly and entered with Shizune and saw the Hokage sleeping peacefully but snoring as she had drool coming out of her mouth onto the paperwork underneath her.

"Maybe we should do this another time" he said and tried to make a dash for the door but felt a grip on his shirt from him doing so. He turned around slowly as he felt killing Intent pointing at him making him sweat bullet's now and wanted to make his escape.

"No we're doing this here right now so you wake her up so we can tell her" she said to him as if it was a threat.

"F..fine" he said in defeat and walked up to the sleeping Tsunade and place his hand on her should and slightly shook her "Tsunade-Baachan wake up" he whispered and kept shaking her making her stir in her sleep but then Naruto saw something he wasnt suppose to see. He had a clear view of her cleavage as if the two jug's were going to burst out of her shirt making him blush and shook her some more but got something else.

"N...nooooooo Naruto your being too rough" she moaned in her sleep making Naruto turn red and took a short glance at Shizune and practically saw her ready to kill someone when she slowly started to pull a kunai out of her sleeve so he shook her harder.

"Narutooooooo I'm at my limit ahhhhhhhhhh" as she said this Naruto felt blood coming out of his nose and deep down within his soul he felt like he accomplished something no one really has.

"WAKE UP TSUNADE-BAACHAN" Naruto practically screamed as he felt like he couldn't take anymore _**(for obvious reason's as a male)**_ and knew the love of his life was having her breaking point too.

Tsunade jumped from hearing someone yell and almost made her death so she glared at the person who did and saw it was Naruto who's face was beat red at the moment and Shizune who was sending her a death glare who was standing behind him.

She stretched and yawned "That was a nice sleep" she muttered in silence but failed as Shizune glared at her and had a sadistic smile on her face ready to take her prey but stopped by Naruto and calmed her down so they could tell her.

"So what brings me my lovely assistant and the number one knuckled head ninja today" She said as she watch the two walk up to her desk and was ready to say something but couldn't say it "Tell me what is bothering you love bird's?" as she said this both blushed and started stuttering.

"H..h..how did you find out?" Naruto asked but all he got was a smirk and a low chuckle from her.

"You can't fool me I'm the Hokage" She said with pride but in all truth she basically saw them flirt in the hallway's and how they interacted with each other it was pretty easy to tell.

"Ts...Tsunade-Sama we have news's to tell you" Shizune finally spoke making the Hokage look at her with curiosity and wondered what she had tell her.

"And that is?" She asked but saw Shizune started to rubbed her stomach with care and had a smile making Tsunade gawk at her "NO DONT TELL ME!".

"I'm pregnant" She said happily.

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled as she leapt out of her chair out of surprise but before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Naruto this time.

"And I purposed to her so...Were getting married" He said with a smile too like Shizune's as he hugged Shizune from behind and brought her close to him to tell he cared for her and his future child.

The information was to much for her as she started to get dizzy and fainted falling back into her chair unconscious making Naruto rush to her side and check on her.

"She fainted are you serious is this how will everyone will react to this!" Naruto said as he started to shake Tsunade crazy to wake her up while Shiuzne started to sob making Naruto rush over to her now wondering what wrong.

"Naruto what if no one will accept this...us?" She said as tear's began to fall as she felt Naruto wrap his arm's around her to comfort her as possible.

"Don't think like that they will and I'm pretty sure they will accept us for who we are and what we do for our future" He said as he ran his hand through her black hair as it trailed down to her hip's.

Shizune let out slight moan as she felt his hand trail down her body and felt her inner lust wanting to come back out again and take her lover here right now even if the Hokage was unconscious. She felt his grip tight on her hips and brought her closer as now she couldn't take any more as she felt truly hot.

She looked up into Naruto's eye's and captured his lips and tried to dominate him. Naruto felt her lips crash onto his and was very lustful so he kissed her back making her moan and press harder against him as he could feel her breast's pressed against his chest so he started to rip off her robe once again and as she too started to rip of his clothes and they were thrown across the floor.

Both naked now and very horny as they resumed their make out as Naruto lifted her and placed her on top of Tsunade's desk even though it has paperwork on it but they both didn't care as they continued their action's. His member was already hard to the point it hurt and they both wanted it so they skipped the foreplay and went to the action as he thrusted in her making her muffle a moan as she was still making out with him so they wont wake up the sleeping Hokage from their action's. He fastened his pace making her moan out his name in silent whispers as he did the same and whispered her name.

Shizune was truly in heaven from the pleasure and the excitement from getting caught like when they did it when Tsunade was in a coma and they decided to do it in her tent but this time she wasn't in a coma she was just sleeping like the usual. She resisted the urge to scream out loud and just scream his name as he smashed against her with force with each thrust.

They were like this for several minutes until both met their end's as they climaxed together as a couple.

They got dressed quickly but couldn't get rid of the smell of sex that rested in the room so they had to open up the windows in the office to clear the smell faster as they heard the Hokage stir in her sleep and started to wake up. She once again looked at the two in front of her and tried to remember what was she doing before she went to sleep. She then recalled the event's of the two telling her the news's and pointed at them as if they were being accused of something.

"I'm happy for both of you" She said with a smile making both smile/gawk at her for her accepting judgment and not a punishment but glad that she accepted them so easily.

"Thank you" they said that the same time as they held hand's again.

"Make sure to tell the rest of your friend's heh I bet their expression's would be priceless so...GET OUT SO I CAN SLEEP NOW!" She yelled the last part as both hurried out the door and closed it behind them. She was about to go back to sleep but smelled something in the air something strange and yet familiar?

* * *

**DarkSpartan96: Thanks for reading this story and hopefully make more with my perverted mind. Am I perverted...maybe! **

**This Chapter took me some thinking and sorry for taking so long and I hope this story will succeed like the last one!**

**-UPDATING ANOTHER STORY SOON IF POSSIBLE-**


End file.
